Elona Shooter/Skills
Base skills ;Base Aiming :Indicates how fast he can aim at his target. Base skills can't be focused. He will gradually develop them depending on his potential. ::Aiming Speed + N '' ;Base Teamwork :Indicates his workrate. Base skills can't be focused. He will gradually develop them depending on his potential. ::''Work Rate + N '' ;Rogue :When a rogue scores a critical kill, the enemy drops money. Guaranteed! She even gets more than normal amount. :: N % more money'' ;Hunter :A hunter receives reduced range penalty and can fire a gun beyond its effective range. ::'' N % range penalty'' ;Sheriff :Enemies shot by a sheriff will be knocked back and slowed down, making them easy targets. ::'' N knock back'' ;Militia :A militia can occasionally throw a grenade at a random enemy. The throwing rate also increases as he levels. ::'' N grenade damage'' ;Sniper :While a sniper is not firing or reloading, his adrenalin and the damage bonus go up. Adrenalin diminishes once he misses a shot. ;Ranger :A ranger gains adrenalin every time he kills an enemy. When it's full, all the troops go rampage and his adrenalin diminishes. ::'' N % more rampage duration'' ;Duelist :When a Duelist shoots an enemy, her adrenalin and the damage bonus go up. Adrenalin diminishes quickly when not firing. ;Noble :A noble gains 40% more exp from killing enemies. Also rewarded slight bonuses to damage and accuracy per level. ::'' N % more damage and accuracy'' ;Guardian :When an enemy attacks the castle, a guardian can inflict certain damage back to the enemy. ::If N is even: N/2+4 damage to the attacker ::If N is odd: N/2+3.5 damage to the attacker :: Normal Skills ;Big Gun :The skill is required to handle big guns such as Rockets and Flame throwers. Militia, Ranger, Noble ::You can equip Lv. N big guns ;Rifle :The skill is required to handle rifles such as assault rifles and sniper rifles. Rogue, Hunter, Sniper, Noble ::You can equip Lv. N rifles ;Shotgun :The skill is required to handle shotguns. Hunter, Sheriff, Noble, Guardian ::You can equip Lv. N shotguns ;Small Gun :The skill is required to handle small weapons such as pistols and machine pistols. Rogue, Hunter, Ranger, Noble, Guardian. It is also possible to give this skill to Militia by leaving them with no weapon for a fight or two, though not advised. Presumably, the grenade attacks count for weapon experience and unarmed counts as small guns. ::You can equip Lv. N small guns ;Accuracy :Decreases the bullet spread, making it fly to just where you aim at. ::11% less bullet spread ;Capable :You will be able to see more skill options when leveling up. ::'' N + option(s) availabe when leveled'' ;Cool :Makes you calm and recover quicikly from gun recoil. ::12% faster recovery ;Reloading :Reloading! Faster reloading is all you need! ::11% faster reloading ;Anti Air :You know weak spots of air creatures. Hunter, Sniper, Noble ::'' N % more damage vs Air'' ;Anti Armor :You know weak spots of armored creatures. Sheriff, Militia, Ranger, Noble ::+9% more damage vs Armor ;Aimed Shot :Each level invested in the skill increases the damage but decreases fire rate. Rogue, Hunter, Sniper, Duelist ::'' N % more damage'' ;Bow Master :You've mastered the art of the bow. Your arrows and bolts penetrate through enemies. Hunter, Ranger, Noble :: + N penetrations ;Burst :When firing an automatic rifle or machine gun, bullets don't spread and do 25% more damage for a certain period. Rogue, Hunter, Militia, Noble ::Applied to first N shots ;Cripple Shot :Slows down the shot enemy so you can dish it anyway you want. Hunter, Sheriff, Militia ::'' N % slow down per hit'' ;Da Bomb :Explosive weapons such as rockets, grenades and gravity gun do extra damages. Militia, Ranger , (Noble?) ::'' N % extra damage, max 52% extra damage'' ;Disarm :Lowers the damage dealt by the shot enemy. Very effective against tough creatures. Sniper, Guardian ::'' N % reduced damage'' ;Dr Holliday :When equipped with a shotgun, each level of the skill increases the number of shells shot but decreases accuracy. Sheriff, Noble, Guardian :: + N shot(s) fired ;Fury :Everyone should just make sure not to piss you off. Your rampage duration lasts longer than normal. Stacks on the ranger's bonus.'' Sheriff, Militia, Duelist '' ::13% more rampage duration ;Killer :You are a real killer. When you score a critical kill, you receive extra EXP. Rogue, Militia, Sniper, Duelist ::+21%, +30%, +37%, +44%, +49% extra EXP ;Last Hope :When the castle is attacked while the wall is heavily damaged, you get a fair chance of going rampage. Sheriff, Ranger, Guardian ::When the wall HP is less than N % ;Luck :Increases the chance that the killed enemy drops gold pieces. When stacked on the rogue's critical kill bonus, she gets double the money. Rogue, Duelist, Noble ::14% more chance ;One Hit Kill :When equipped with a sniper rifle, you can sometimes kill an enemy in 1 shot no matter how much HP it has. Doesn't work on bosses though. Sniper ::'' N % chance of 1 hit kill'' ;One Shot :When equipped with a pistol or a sniper rifle, the last bullet of the magazine will deal massive damage. (Note: this skill does not affect manual reloading weapons like Revolvers) Rogue, Sniper, Duelist ::'' N % increased damage'' ;Power Shot :When equipped with a non-autofire gun, you sometimes do 1.5x damage. Never ask why! Rogue, Hunter, Sniper, Duelist ::10% chance, max 100% chance ;Sense :It gives you a small chance of critical shot even when you don't hit the enemy's weak spot. Rogue, Sniper, Duelist ::7% chance of critical hit, max 28% Party Skills ;Accountant :Think the wages you pay are too much? Have an accountant and hold down the wages! Noble, Guardian ::'' N % cheaper wages, max 43% cheaper wages'' ;Active :You become a hyperactive person. You get a fair chance of gaining extra AP after each battle. Rogue, Ranger, Noble :: + N AP (random) ;Breeder :You know how to encourage the egg production of chickens. Your lovely chickens will give you more eggs! Hunter, Ranger ::'' N % more eggs'' ;Cook :Increases the benefit of having dinner. In short, you get more exp after dinner. Hunter, Noble :: + N base exp bonus, max 27% base exp bonus ;Defender :Occasionally, you will be able to completely nullify the damage done to the castle. Sheriff, Guardian ::'' N % nullify chance'' ;Engineer :You know how to build a good gun. When adding a modification to a gun, the effect increases. Hunter, Duelist ::'' N % bonus to the effect'' ;Insurance :You receive the insurance EVERY TIME an enemy hits the castle! Sheriff, Noble, Guardian ::You get N gp ;Leadership :Leadership raises the morale of the team, making your troops aim faster. Sheriff, Ranger, Guardian ::'' N % faster aiming'' ;Love :With the feat, you are awarded compensation every time you explode your little sister! Militia, Guardian ::10 gold per sister ;Negotiator :Enables you to negotiate a better reward price. Rogue, Duelist ::'' N % better reward, max 45% better reward'' ;Quick Eyed :The feat increases the chance you get good events while searching in the town. Rogue, Sheriff ::15% more good events ;Robber :You can slaugher more people and get more money in the museum! Rogue :: + N more people killed ;Scavenger :Enemies killed by your troops drop items more often with the skill. Hunter, Ranger ::9% extra chance of item drop ;Supplier :You are a respected supplier. Recharge time of all usable items are reduced. Militia, Ranger, Guardian ::20% faster recharge, max 200% faster recharge ;Taunt :Taunting enemies makes them angry and stronger. But it will increase the mission reward money somehow. Sheriff, Militia, Noble ::20% more reward ;Threat :Threaten the enemies to reduce their speed. Rogue, Guardian ::Enemies move N % slower Category:Elona Shooter